The invention relates to secondary (rechargeable) battery cells and, more specifically, comprises a power management and battery charge control module/system which provides individual cell charge control for each battery cell in an array of such cells and establishes and maintains an equality of charge among all cells in the array.
In rechargeable battery cell arrays using new battery chemistries, e.g., lithium polymer and all polymer, the cells cannot be well matched and, hence, cells do not share charge equally. Such arrays require individual cell charge control to guarantee appropriate charge current sharing. What is required then, at a minimum, is a means for controlling the charge in each cell of a rechargeable battery cell array in a manner which establishes an equality of charge among all cells.